


We're Not All Bad

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: After seeing Reggie cheat on you with Josie. you leave the party drunk meeting sweet pea





	We're Not All Bad

It was the party nick st Claire was throwing, everyone expect for Betty was having a good time especially when nick started passing round straws of jj. You was already really drunk and the added drugs didn’t help.  
Dancing with Veronica it had been one of the best nights you had in ages, but quickly became one of the worst. You went to find your boyfriend Reggie Mantle not seeing him on the couch where he was before. You walked out of the living room and heard his voice come from the bedroom. When you open the door your saw Reggie sleeping with Josie. Your ran out of the hotel room crying wanting to be anywhere but here and to get the image of them out of your head.  
You had cried and ran the far you didn’t really know where you was, somewhere on the south side was about all you knew. You also didn’t realise how drunk you was until the fresh air hit you, sitting down on a bench before you fell , you tried to calm down and sober up.

A wolf whistle made you look up to see a tall dark haired boy in a leather jacket walking towards you. “save the whistles and comments I’m not in the mood for dickheads” you say looking back at the ground, tears filling your eyes again at the thought of Reggie.

The boy sat next to you “good job I’m not a dickhead then” he said mimicking the nasty way you had said it. You turn and look at him annoyed, the alcohol fuelling your anger. “look I’ve had a bad night who are you and what do you want” you snap hoping he’d leave you alone on the bench to cry in peace.

“my name is sweet pea but everyone calls me sweets or pea, and I live round here I was going home until I saw a beautiful girl crying” he said giving you a kind smile.   
“oh scary gang name” you mocked at him, “don’t let the name fool you, I’m not always sweet” he laughed. You roll your eyes standing up to leave, sweet pea stood up following you. you turned round almost falling, “why are you following me” you scream at him. “I’m not following you princess, I’m going home, its not my fault I live the same way your walking” he says. you wasn’t listening to him, you felt dizzy since standing and now you had spots in your vision. Blinking you try a few deep breaths, although you wasn’t moving you could feel you body swaying. the last thing you remember was saying “I don’t feel to good” and seeing sweet pea run to you.

Sweet saw you swaying and ran forward, being part of south side he’d seen people on jingle jangle before and knew she was about to collapse. he managed to catch you before you hit the ground picking you up bridle style thinking what should he do. 

You woke in a room and a bed you’d never seen before. your head was hurting thanks to the drinks from the party but right now you need to work out where you was and how you got here. getting out the bed you see your shoes on the floor, you see your still fully dressed you get you heels putting them on before working the courage to walk out the room.

On the other side for the door you see sweet sat watching telly. “hello princess, how was the beauty sleep” he greats you with a smile. “What happened? how did I get here? where is here?” you demand. sweets stood giving a chuckle “calm down” he said going into the room you had just left. “your at my house, you passed out in the middle of the street, drunk and upset” he shouted from the room. he came out holding a pair of thick sweat pants and a tee-shirt. “I didn’t know where you lived princess, and I wasn’t leaving you in the street all night so I brought you here thinking you could safely sleep off the alcohol” he finished.

“oh” you said not knowing what to say, feeling embarrassed sweets handed you the clothes, “you must be cold, you can put these on if you want.” he told you. Taking the clothes from him, you didn’t notice how cold you really was until sweet pea said it. after putting sweets clothes on you can back out the bathroom, “thanks” you mumble to him. Sweet Pea stood up pointing for you sit “its still late so you can stay here I’ll take you home in the morning” he said, “why what time is it how long have i been asleep” you say holding your head the pain coming back. “not long 3 hours tops its only 4am” he said walking into the kitchen quickly returning with water and a painkiller. “here for your head” he said.   
you sat for the next 20 minuets in silence, fiddling with the hem of the top you was wearing as sweets watched a movie playing on the telly, looking at you every now and then. “so you going to tell me why you was so upset last night” he asked, you felt your heart break as you remembered what Reggie had done. “nothing” you said trying not to let yourself cry.

“well whoever he is, he’s stupid letting you go” sweets said without looking away from the telly. your turned to face him “excuse me what” you say. Pea smirks at you “well it has to be a boy, to make a girl like you cry, and I’m guessing he’s one of those footballers” he said rolling his eyes at the last part. you looked at him sad “okay your right his name is Reggie was have been dating for six months and I found his sleeping with some other girl” you say as you try but fail to stop your voice braking “and yes he’s a bulldog” you finish.

sweet turns to face you, “that’s the problem princess, he’s a dog! You could do better” he said flirty. “what, with a snake like you, you mean” you laughed meaning it as a joke “and stop calling me princess” you add. “Serpent” he corrected you “but yes a serpent is better then a dog we live by loyalty, where as your bulldogs just look for the next best thing, something bigger, better. They can be holding a diamond and give it up for cheap gold all because its shiny and new” he said gently touching your hand “and I’m calling you princess because you haven’t told me your name” he said back making you blush, “my name is y/n”. For the next 5 hours you both laughed and talked getting alone like you had been friends for years.

it was 10am and the hours flew with sweet pea, sweets offered you a ride home you felt a bit nervous at first getting on his bike but soon loved it once he started going. As you got to the top of your road you saw Reggie’s car outside your house. Sweets pulled over at the top of the road when he felt you grab him tighter, as you saw you ex boyfriend knocking on your door. you didn’t realize how tight your grip on sweet pea was until he turned to you “hey y/n its okay we can get out of here if you don’t want to see him” he says, you nod yes loosening your grip a little as he started the bike up again.

you wasn’t sure where he was taking you but it was back on the south side. you pulled up back other motorbikes and a few cars. “where are we?” you asked nervous. sweet smiled “the quarry, see my friends I want to show you we’re not all bad! or at least not in the way most of the north siders think we are” he smirked helping you get off.

he walked over to his friends a massive smile on his face, you noticed how it made you smile too, he then introduced you to a few people “y/n this is Topaz, Fangs, Fogarty and the girl over their is Lesley” he told you. You and Toni became friends fast both having a mutual friend in Jughead, you sat at the quarry with them all day enjoying the sun watching Sweet Pea and the other boys play fight, race bikes and just genuinely having fun. you laughed and joked with the girls joining in with some of the boys games and fights.

at one point you found yourself stirring at SP, biting your lip admiring hot and sexy he looked. how his dark eyes sparkled in the light or how full and soft his lips looked, you found yourself bushing when he looked at you giving you a cheek wink. finally you had butterflies when he came over to you and the other serpent’s you was sat with and put his arm around your shoulder and stayed like that as you all chatted about randomness.

Sweet and the boys left to get some food, Toni and another two girls all looked at you, “so you and sweets how long has that been going on for” one of them asked making you go a bright shade of red. “no! no no the is no me and sweet pea” you tell them. “well he likes you, he’s never this happy” Toni says smiling, “okay well if not together how did you meet, why have we never seen you before” a different girl asked. “well we only met last night” you say a little embarrassed “I was drunk and couldn’t stand never mind walk home so he” you didn’t finish as you heard sweets voice “she was literally falling for me the second she saw me” he joked looking at his friends, only saying it to keep his reputation. “falling in laughter at you” you tease back but the look in both your eyes told everyone there the was something between you and the serpent, even if nether of you saw it yourselves yet.

after it started to get dark sweet pea took you home, you both stood on your doorstep neither of you wanting to part ways from each other yet. “thank you” you said, he frowned his brows “what for?” he asked back. “everything, looking after me last night ,taking me out today it’s been amazing and your friends are not the monsters the papers say” you laugh sweet looking smug. “I told you we’re not all bad” he says as you kiss him. you didn’t know where the kiss came from but you knew if you didn’t do it, you’d would regret it later.

sweets kissed you back wrapping his arm around you bringing you closer, when you stopped “well that’s something I can get used to” he said kissing you again. As he finally left you arranged to meet him the next day, going to bed daydreaming of sweet pea, feeling happier then anytime you had during your relationship with Reggie.

You and sweets spent the whole Sunday and everyday for the next week together, mainly chilling in his trailer watching movies or hanging with the serpent’s, during the school break. On the last day before you both went back to different schools, sweets got up the courage to tell you he liked you and asked if you wanted to ditch your dog for snake. you liked sweet pea and told him you would, spending the rest of the night kissing and cuddling up. 

Monday morning after the holidays finished, sweets dropped you off at school. “cant you transfer to south side” he asked with puppy dog eyes. Hearing Jodie’s voice “I wish I could” you smile at sweets kissing him. the day had been boring Kevin and veronica constantly asking where you had been during the half term break, you told them you’d met a guy being chilling with his friends, and he’s amazing before changing the subject to what they did, so they didn’t ask who your new friend was. 

Josie came in the common room her eyes went wide when she saw you. “y/n look I’m sorry I don’t know what made me do it the Al…” she stopped talking as you stood up holding put your hand for her to shut up. “don’t insult me and blame the drink we both know the was flirting with you and Reggie before the party” you tell her. Josie looked down feeling ashamed “but anyway you can keep him I’ve found someone better then him, someone who knows the meaning of loyalty” you tell them walking out the room. 

During last lesson sweet pea texted you saying he’d finished school early did you want him to pick you up when you was finished. You quickly replied yes then sent the next dew minutes texting back and forth with him, a cheeky smile on you face as you did. You felt a tap on your shoulder turning to see Betty “Reggie keeps stirring at you” she says as you looked over to the other side of the classroom Reggie had a face like thunder. 

Sweet pea pulled up outside Riverdale high getting off his bike but leaned against it, he had his jacket over his shoulder hanging down his back as he watched you walk down the steps typing away on your phone not even seeing him yet. Sweets was about to shout her when he saw Reggie one of the bulldogs he’d fought with before run after her. 

Reggie grabbed your shoulder “y/n wait” he said his voice leased with anger “so you going to tell me where you’ve been and why half of the school are saying your seeing some other guy” his arms folded over his chest as he spoke. You looked at him dead in the eye speaking slightly slower so he got the message “Reggie where over, we was the second you slept with Josie and yes the rumours are true” at the point out the corner of your eye, you saw sweet pea walking toward you. now Cheryl, Veronica, Kevin and the others all stood round listening to you and Reggie arguing.

you feel sweet pea put his serpent jacket round your shoulders hugging and kissing your cheek from behind, everything okay princess" sweets asks you, smirking at Reggie, “yes I was just telling Reggie that I traded an old dog for someone better” you answer. Reggie and the rest if the Riverdale high students all looked in shock gasping and gossiping. Reggie looked at you “really y/n your revenge plan was good but we both know you belong to me” he said grabbing your arm. Sweet pea knocked his arm from you “touch her like that again and watch what I do to you” sweet pea started in a chillingly calm voice “y/n doesn’t belong to you, you lost her when you when you made her feel like shit, don’t get mad when someone else shows her she’s a princess she is” he says gripping your hand bringing it to his lips for a light kiss, smiling at you. 

You smile and blush back at sweet “let’s get out of here” you say as you walked with sweet pea back to his motorcycle. “y/n stop! you can’t just leave me” you heard Reggie shouting but ignored him driving off with your serpent prince.


End file.
